FanFiction: Once Upon a Time (Season 8, Episode 1)
Episode 1: "The Vanishing" Setting: Emma Swan's House in Storybrooke (as part of the United Realms), Present Day. The clock strikes midnight. Killian lays alone in bed as he is woken up by a loud noise. He jolts awake and turns his head to find that his wife, Emma is not laying beside him. Hope: *'''crying*''' 'Emma: "'Killian!" Killian tries to jump out of bed getting caught in the bedsheets and nearly falling. 'Killian: '"Emma! Hope!" He runs through the hallway towards his daughter Hope's nursery. All of a sudden the crying stops and everything goes silent. Killian bursts through the door to find an empty crib. A figure magically poofs into the room in front of him. The magic cloud dissolves and reveals Regina! 'Killian: '"Regina! What the devil is going on? Where is my family!?" 'Regina: '"They were taken. And there weren't the only ones..." Killian stares at Regina in confusion. (Once Upon a Time Opening title rolls. A crib is seen in the blue forest.) Setting: The New Enchanted Forest, Tiana's Palace, Years Ago... Tiana has just been crowned Queen. 'Female Villager: '"Your majesty! You must help me!" 'Queen Tiana: '"Alana, What is it? What's the matter?" Regina, Henry, Cinderella, and Nook are all present 'Alana: '"It's my family. They just disappeared! I tucked my babies into bed last night and this morning they were gone! Along with my husband!" 'Nook: '"You're saying that you think your husband took off with your children?" 'Alana: '"No! Goodness, No! He'd never abandon me like this! Something happened to them.... I just know it..." 'Queen Tiana: '"Don't worry, Alana. I will find your family and return them to you. I promise.' Tiana tries to give Alana an assuring smile but it does little to comfort her. Later that day in Tiana's palace.... Alana has already left the palace. 'Tiana: "'Why did I do that!? Why did I promise her that!? How could I?" 'Cinderella: '"You were just trying to give her hope. You can't feel guilty about that." Regina puts a supportive hand on Tiana's shoulder. 'Regina: '"Don't worry. We'll find them. " Tiana gives Regina an appreciative smile. 'Tiana: '"Thank you, Regina!" 'Regina: '"Hey, we queens have to look out for each other!" Setting: The Original Enchancted Forest (As part of the United Realms), Charmings' Castle (Present Day) Killian follows Regina through the hallways of the castle. 'Killian: '"Regina! Will you bloody answer me?! What the hell is going on!?" Regina opens the doors to the coronation room where Snow and Charming were married. Inside the dark room await a sad looking Zelena, Alice, Nook, Charming, Cinderella, Lucy, and Tiana. 'Regina: '"We've all lost someone, Hook. Zelena and Alice lost Robin, Charming lost Snow and Neal, Tiana lost Naveen, and.." Killian can hear the pain in Regina's voice. 'Regina: '"And I've lost Henry" 'Cinderella: '"We lost Henry." 'Killian: '"Well what in the hell happened to them?! Who took them?" 'Regina: '"Listen guyliner, don't you think if I knew where they were that I'd have at least ''attempted to rescue them by now? They all disappeared... without a trace..." '''Zelena: '"The only thing that we know for sure is that they were taken... by someone with ice magic!" Killian looks at Zelena puzzled. 'Regina: '"It's a witch thing. We could still sense the ice magic all around the rooms our families disappeared in." 'Alice: '"Who would want to hurt Robin?" 'Lucy: '"Or Father!?" 'Killian: '"There's one way to find out! Come on, Hook you're with me!" 'Nook: '"Where are we going exactly?" 'Killian: '"Arendelle!" 'Nook: '"The original Arendelle orrrr?" 'Killian: '"I don't bloody know!" 'Nook: '"You need to calm down, mate." 'David: '"Hooks! We're not going anywhere until we come up with a plan." Just then a figure appears in the room in an icy cloud of magic. 'New Elsa: '"Sorry I'm late...."